chemicals
by gammagamerreborn
Summary: this is a book i been working on apart a teen who gets kidnap from the streets and find out a whole new world


I groan and try to sit-up but I couldn't move. I can feel a cold table on my back and as I Slowly open my eyes I see straps on my legs and arms . Whe-wher-where am I? Why am I here? Why I….suddenly my head is jerked to the side and I feel something cold jab into my neck as everything starts going dark.

Slowly opening my eyes I find myself in my old room. How am I here why am I here "I whispered shaking from fear". Jumping off the bed I run to the door and open it only to be sucked out of the room and tossed into a black abyss. Screaming falling and falling barely able to move a muscle the wind trying to snap them screams echoing in the black abyss. Then it started the bottom turned red and a glow was forming showing horrible scenes after the other. But these visions have a sense to it, an order. There not random and before I can think any more about the subject. I was 500ft above a green glowing sea making me think involuntary about the hulk .then I was in the water, it was filling my nose and lungs. Burning everything it touch making me feel an extensive pain that I thought I was dead. Yet I was still drowning and still whole life appearing in my growing up In the orphanage when I was first time I ran away at living on the street when I was 15 hiding from the adoptive care agency trying to take me back .only thing spurring me to go on is that there will be something better in the distant future. Dying now is not an option. I opened my eyes and start swimming up the pain no longer keeping me down but actually forcing me onward as I try to free myself of this green sea. I broke the surface breathing in as much air as I I looked around and found that I'm no longer in it I was back In the room still strapped down shirt soaked in sweat .it was more than a nightmare I know that in some sense it was real. I can still feel the shadowing pain and see the visions in the back of my eyelids. Then I heard a distance pop in the back of my head and power surge threw me my body spasms uncontrollably the strap barely keeping me down .after the power surge threw me I felt the pain again this time feeling more real and more powerful .I was screaming my head off struggling until the strap broke off and I was on the floor pain flaring through me till I blacked out.

I woke up in a really bright white room. Looking around I found that there were two desk on each side. Two beds one of them I'm on and two like I'm looking in a mirror both sides of the rooms were identical in the exact same way. I also seemed to have been redressed in a white shirt and white people on movies been in this situation all the time, now think .I thought to myself. Walking around curiously to the door and open it a crack looking through only to see a white room .opening it all the way, wow this place needs a some color I said walking down the hallway I looked around trying to find a door leading anywhere but it just keep goes to a dead end. "How do I get out of this place, there nowhere to go "I asked myself feeling the walls. "Maybe it like one of those movies with a hidden door or something "I said hopefully. (Crawling along the wall and feeling everywhere but I found nothing. Walking back to the room and sitting on the I stuck here, trapped just like at the orphanage nowhere to run. I thought sadly. Laying down and pulling the blanket over me and I fall asleep. The nightmares rushing back.

There was a girl and two guys one of them with a gun. The girl was around my age maybe a year older. She had long blond hair with blue eye. Her face looked series but sweet as if she hiding her true self from the others two people. The guy with the gun looked to be around his 30s he had black hair and dark black fierce eyes that can intimidate anyone. He was about 6ft with a bodybuilder look. I don't want to get in that guy way the thought is scary. The other one was skinny, white hair with albino everything about him scream white it almost hurt your eyes just like the rooms making him hard to see. He seemed to be the boss talking with authority. "I told u to keep him locked up we don't know what he can do yet "he said .the girl replied "but if he locked up how are we to find out what he can do "are they talking about me "not like he knows how to get out he already spent all night tr…"the cowboy hat dude cut her saying "how long do u think it take him to find out it under his bed "(they are talking about me but under the bed I checked there already)the girl continue to talk "he won't because it coved with a panel making it look like the rest of the room even if he does this place is a maze he be caught soon after". Then just like that, the scene is replaced with dark subway tunnel, with broken light and graffiti on the the corner there is a TV on a wooden pallet and by that is a dirty I'm looking at all of this I hear a voice from behind me and turn around ."Well it look like I'm not the only one to have 1111111 powers "he said as his arms move around as if trying to find me."Can u not see me how do you know I'm here if u can't see me "I ask curious getting a little closer to this lstrange teen. "Yes I can't see u but u can hear and sense your presence in here "he replied "we have a link u can say both of our powers are reaching out to each other "he added. "Powers what is that how am I here"I asked needy "please I need some answers "I walk closer to him and grabs his arm .we both scream as pains shoot through our bodies.i can see visions of his life flash before my eyes .i can see his memories, all of his memories.i can also sense that he can see my memories as well .it like we are becoming one before everything goes black.

I open my eyes screaming "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "pain is coursing through my body as I am body writhing around as I look around to see people in gas mask eletricuting me. I scream as they shock me again .why are they doing this why *I think to myself*.the guy witth a red mask point at the door and everyone leave but before they do they turn on the sleep again I feel myself blanking out my last thoughts were*how do I escape*.i wake up back in the room as if noting happened."was it just a dream .was all the visions and eletricution just a dream"I ask myself as I look around.


End file.
